


All You Have To Do Is Fall In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joger Week 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger is known to be picky about what he wears and John worries about finding the perfect engagement ring for him.





	All You Have To Do Is Fall In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Joger Week Day 4 - Prompt: Jewelry

Roger was a fashionable in a way John could never be. Even when there was no order in their closet, it was easy to know which clothes belonged to Roger and which belonged to John. He just wasn’t interested in fashion the same way his boyfriend was. 

It didn’t bother John that most of their closet belonged to Roger and it didn’t bother him that he had to clear out a space for a dresser so he could store his extensive jewelry collection. He wouldn’t have built him a vanity if it had been the case. It also didn’t bother him that Roger needed a couple of extra minutes to get ready sometimes or that John was the one who ended up doing most of their laundry because Roger wasn’t to be trusted with a washing machine. 

What did bother him, though, was how picky Roger was. Not because he ends up complaining to John about how stupid some trends were and how ugly some stuff- especially rings, earrings and jackets- was for much longer than John thought somebody could talk about this topic but for the fact that John was panicking about buying an engagement ring. 

They had been together for a couple of years now and John really wanted to propose but he needed the perfect ring for it. 

He just couldn’t find it. 

John knew what kind of rings Roger liked- he listened when Roger went on about things even if John didn’t really understand it- he just couldn’t find the one that combined the parts into one ring. Especially not if John didn’t want to sell a kidney to be able to afford it. 

He went from jewelry store to jewelry store, grimacing at the prices and the reactions he imaged Roger having if he were to present him with those rings and he could feel his hopes sinking. 

For one moment, he kind of wished he was dating Brian instead. Freddie didn’t have this kind of problem when he bought a ring for him and John knew he would not have any issues finding one for Brian either. But when he thought about it for longer than a second, he scrunched up his face in disgust. Brian was his brother. And a prick. 

He had also not invited Freddie for a reason even though he knew he could find a ring for Roger in under an hour which he would love but John didn’t want that. He wanted to be the one to find the ring. Maybe it was a bit childish but it was his engagement. He loved Freddie but the man was already so involved in his love life- having introduced the two and played matchmaker and he would be John’s best man if Roger says yes- John wanted to do this on his own. 

John left another jewelry store without a ring and with only more examples of what he didn’t want. 

He groaned in annoyance, fumbling his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lightening one. He had promised himself as soon as he had a ring, he would quit smoking but for now, he had went through more packs than ever. At least it felt like it. It probably didn’t help that he hadn’t told anyone about his plans yet. Brian couldn’t keep a secret like this to save his life and Freddie would offer to help and John had never had the heart to deny his help when he offered it with his puppy eyes. So he had kept it a secret. 

One more store, John decided, then he would call it a quits for today and try again after doing some more research about which stores he could go to. 

He found a small store in a side-alley, squeezed in between an occult store and a tiny café. He had never seen it before but decided to give it a try. It couldn’t be any worse than with any of the other stores. 

The only person inside was a small, old lady who lit up when she saw him.

“Oh, hello there, my dear! How can I help you?”

Her smile was much more gentler than any of the other salespersons he had met today. Not that he blamed them- they were only doing their jobs, too- but it got frustrating after a while. He returned her smile with a tired one from himself as he approached the counter. 

“I’m looking for an engagement ring.” 

The woman’s face lit up even more if that was even possible and she nodded in excitement. 

“Do you have any ideas about it yet or are you open for suggestions?” 

“He’s quite picky. I can tell you what he doesn’t like and then we can go from there?” 

“I can bring a few rings out for you to point out what’s good and what's bad. One moment, please.” She shuffled towards one of the showcases and pulled out a small assemble of rings to place them in front of John. “Those are some more popular styles for men.” 

John sighed and nodded. He couldn’t blame her for doing the same thing like everyone else. They couldn’t know what Roger liked. 

“He isn’t really a fan of those big, broad bands. He likes thinner bands.” 

The woman hummed thoughtfully before putting the rings she had picked to the side and came around the counter, waving John to follow her. 

“Let’s do this differently. Point out which parts of the rings you like and we go on from there.” 

John nodded again. It wasn’t much different from how the rest of his day had went and he obediently pointed out stuff he knew Roger liked and also made sure to mention what didn’t work at all for them, hoping it would lead to something. He didn’t have much hope if he was being honest but he wasn’t willing to give up just yet. 

After many rings, the woman hummed again and told him to wait as she picked out rings she thought to fit his needs. Meanwhile, John checked his phone to see several messages from Roger who took his lunch break to send him some selfies and John quickly sent a couple of hearts back and saved the pictures in his folder for Roger’s selfies he made on his phone. 

I think I have something for you. Look at those, dear, and let me know what you think about them.”

John flinched but composed himself quickly when the woman looked at him with one eyebrow lifted, gesturing towards a new selection of rings. 

They were way better than her first try and much more of what John had envisioned for Roger. He carefully squashed the little shimmer of hope that threatened to rise in his chest just so he wouldn’t get immediately disappointed if something didn’t work out in the end. 

“I like this one.” He lifted a silver ring with three diamonds- a bigger one in the middle and two smaller one framing it- and held it up to inspect it closer. “Do you maybe have it with something else than diamonds?” 

“Hm, a Bezel setting with three stones. I do have a couple of those in the back, I think. No diamonds?” 

“Not only diamonds if possible. One or two are okay. Just for some contrast?”

She chuckled softly, already shuffling towards the door behind the counter. It only took a few minutes, then she came back with a handful of more rings, all of the same or similar making as the one he had liked. 

John allowed himself a little bit of excitement. 

“So tell me about your man, then. He must be special.” 

“He’s the best thing that ever happened to me.” John whispered, unable to suppress a smile. “He works as a radio host and I love him so much.” 

The old lady patted his hand, then passed him another ring, one that was just a little different from the one before. 

“How did you two meet?” 

“A friend introduced us and basically played matchmaker. After a couple of months, he eventually asked me out and took me to a car show.” 

He remembered that day clearly. He had been pining for Roger for a while- thinking the man was way out of his league- but he had showed up at his house to fetch him for brunch with Freddie and Brian and nervously told him about the car show, asking him if he wanted to go there with him as a date. John had been ecstatic to say the least. 

It had been a wonderful date. They had walked between the displayed cars, their fingers brushing together until John had found the courage to tangle their fingers together, both of them blushing bright red but happy about it. Roger had dropped him off at his apartment with a chaste kiss and immediately asked for another date which John of course accepted. 

“He sounds like a lovely young man. Do you already know how you will ask him?” 

John shook his head and took the next ring she offered him for inspection.

“No. Not yet. At home, probably.” 

The next ring was gold with two pale green stones and a blueish one in the middle and John immediately knew that this was the one. The woman must have noticed something about his expression changing because she made a satisfied sound and patted his arm again. 

“This one then? A beautiful ring with moonstone and moissanite. I’m sure your boy will love it.” 

It did end up costing more than he had hoped for but it was the perfect ring and Roger was more than worth it. The whole way home, he couldn’t keep his fingers off the small velvet box. 

There were so many ways he could ask Roger. He knew Roger didn’t mind a public proposal- he liked being the center of attention- but it wasn’t what John wanted to do. 

He stopped at a supermarket to get some groceries that they still needed but barely even thought about what he was putting into his shopping cart, too distracted by thinking about the proposal. 

When he eventually made it home, he was packed with two big bags full of groceries which might or might not include some Jaffa Cakes and wine- he had got a big thing done today and he was proud of himself and willing to indulge himself- and spotted Roger’s shoes carelessly thrown onto the floor next to their full shoe shelf. 

“I’m home!” he shouted as he kicked the shoes out of the way. 

There was some noise from further inside the apartment and then Roger appeared on the other end of the hallway. His hair was dishevelled and he was wearing one of John’s very short shorts and a shirt that just about reached the hem of the shorts along with some mismatched socks. 

“Hey, baby. Need some help?” 

Roger pressed a quick kiss to his mouth in greeting before taking one of the bags and helped him putting their stuff away. John kissed him after they were done, resting one hand on his hip as he pulled him close. Roger laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck, willingly opening his mouth and letting himself pressed up against the kitchen counter. John wasn’t planning to have sex with him, though, and so he broke the kiss but stole another peck before stepping back. 

“What have you’ve been up to today?” he asked. 

Roger kissed his cheek again, then dragged him towards their bedroom. There were clothes all over the floor, the bed and just generally every available surface. John stopped in the threshold, blinking in confusion while Roger stepped over a pile of clothes, spread his arms and gestured towards the chaos. 

“I decided to go through my stuff and sort of some old stuff, get rid of things I don’t wear anymore and so on.” Roger bit his lips sheepishly. “But-” 

“You mostly just went through your clothes and got distracted by stuff and didn’t sort anything?” John offered and Roger laughed and nodded. 

“I don’t think I want to throw anything away right now.” 

John picked up a dark green scarf, wrapped it around Roger’s neck and pulled him close to press a kiss to his nose which made him scrunch up his face and giggle. John laughed, too and let Roger put on a weird looking patterned hat on him. 

“We can sort the stuff at least.” John suggested. “Get a little bit of order to your half of the closet.”

“My half.” Roger mocked him, doing an impressive imitation of John’s accent while drawing quotation marks into the air. “More like my six-seventh of the closet.” 

John contemplated that statement for a moment- long enough for Roger to start laughing again- and hummed thoughtfully. 

“I think I have at least three-seventh of the closet.” 

“Three-seventh? Is this your professional opinion?” 

John nodded, then shrugged. 

“In my professional opinion, yes. Three-seventh sounds about right. I can ask Brian for a second opinion, though. We’ll make a study out of it. It will keep us busy for a day or so.”

Roger got up to his tiptoes to kiss John once more- probably to shut him up- and he laughed against the blond’s mouth, bending down a little bit. The kiss was slow and lazy. 

“And what did you do?” Roger asked when they pulled apart again. “Did you enjoy your day off?” 

There was a small, harmless lie on top of John’s tongue- window shopping for Brian’s and Freddie’s birthdays- but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. No time like the present, right? He could agonize for weeks or months for the perfect moment or he could just do it now. 

“I got you something, actually.” 

“Deaks!” Roger groaned, hitting his chest in mock-annoyance. “It’s your free day, you’re supposed to get stuff for yourself and not for me!” 

John smiled and let Roger roll his eyes at him, one hand slipping into his pocket and pulled the box out without letting him see it yet. 

“Do you want to see it?” he asked. 

Roger still looked slightly exasperated but he nodded. His face went through several emotions- too fast for John to recognize them all- as soon as John got down on one knee and when he opened the box, he gasped audible. 

“Rog-” 

“You have to be shitting me!” Roger interrupted him. “Wait right there!”

He turned around, almost stumbling over a pair of pants as he rushed into their closet, leaving John kneeling in their bedroom and very confused. This wasn’t what he had imagined.

There was some noise as if Roger was moving stuff, then he came rushing back, triumphantly waving a small velvet box and John’s laughed, feeling tears rising in his eyes. 

Roger ended up kneeling in front of them, both of them laughing and close to crying and he opened his box with shaking fingers to reveal a slightly broader, matt silver band with a small, onyx stone. 

“Go on.” Roger said and John chuckled.

“Unbelievable.” He cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice. “Roger, I won’t lie to you, I didn’t really plan this through. I only got the ring today and it took me so long to find one that’s good enough for you and all I want to say is: I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” 

Roger was nodding before he even finished talking, already holding out his hand for him to slip the ring on- which he did with shaking fingers. 

“It’s beautiful.” Roger whispered, kissing John before straightening up again. “I have planned this out for weeks. I was going to wait for our anniversary and ask you after ordering take-out when we eat it on the sofa while watching something with either Winona Rider or Mark Ruffalo.” 

John laughed softly but Roger just pressed a finger against his lips and went on. 

“But now we’re here and I had a whole speech prepared but I’ll save it for another time. I love you more than anything else in the world and I want to hear about how you’ll math out how much space I take up in our closet for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?” 

John had stopped trying to hold his tears back, letting them run down his face freely. He managed to choke out a “Yes.” and let Roger put the ring on him. 

They kissed messily, both of them crying and laughing and toppled over, Roger crawling on top of John to kiss him senseless. 

“I love you.” Roger whispered against his lips, cupping his face in both his hands and kissed his lips, cheeks, forehead and just about every part of his face he could reach. “I love you so fucking much.”

“Love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @deaky-disco-queen, come say Hi :)


End file.
